Dreams Do Come True
by ShadowKnightBaelin
Summary: Rogue gains control of her power, gets engaged, and then gets married. Finally COMPLETE. New chapter 3 added take a look. please R&R thanks
1. A Lucky Touch

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men or any of the characters that appear in the movie/cartoon/comic.

Bobby Drake looked over at rogue as she slept. He just couldn't resist the urge to brush the stray strand from her face. As she slowly brushed the hair away his hand brushed her cheek and he froze instantly waiting for her power to begin draining him...but nothing happened. As he slowly came to realize what this meant for him and rouge he gently shook rouge awake and looked into her gorgeous brown eyes.

"Rogue I've got great news." Bobby said his voice tight with excitement. 

"What is it bobby?" Rouge asked still a little sleepy. 

"I touched you and you didn't hurt me..." Bobby said as tears began to form in his eyes.

"You did what and I didn't do what?!" she said her voice raising as she became fully awake and realized what this meant for her and Bobbies relationship. As Bobby began to explain what had happened he felt the Professor's mind brush his. 

*Bobby, Rogue, what are you doing up?* The mental voice of the professor asked. Prof. I'm glad your awake we need to talk to you in person like now.* bobby mentally responded as he and rogue began to walk to the stairs. 

*I am in the study I will be waiting to hear what has made you so excited. *

"Prof. I have great news…I touched Rogue, well I mean I touched her skin and I didn't get drained." Bobby said his voice shaking with excitement.

"You did? How is that possible?" Prof. Xavier asked slightly puzzled.

"Well Rogue was sleeping and I…and that's how it happened." Bobby said as he explained.

"Well it would appear that there is a subconscious 'off switch' to your power Rogue. If you would allow me to search your mind I should be able to bring it under conscious control." The professor said as he looked at Rogue for approval.

Rogue looked at Bobby and he looked so cute with his eyes all wide with hope that she couldn't say no. She slowly turned to the Professor and looked him in the eyes as she slowly said yes.

"Good then we will begin." Xavier said as he had Rogue sit down.

"Is this gonna hurt?" Rogue asked.

"No I am simply going to travel to your subconscious and find the area that is connected to your power and then bring it to the surface." Xavier explained as he prepared to begin.

"All right I'm ready to start." Rogue said as she closed her eyes.

"Good then we will begin." Xavier said as he placed his hands beside Rogues head and delved into her mind.

Five minutes later they both opened their eyes.

"Did it work? I don't feel any different. How would I know?" Rogue asked as she looked at Bobby who was smiling. 

"What are you smiling for?" she asked as she realized that Bobby was holding her hand and that it wasn't gloved.

"Bobby are you insane what if it hadn't worked?" she asked looking into his loving blue eyes.

"Yeah I could have hurt myself but it would have been worth it just to touch you one more time." He said as he thought back to their first kiss in his room. "And besides it did work you can touch people now. You can touch anyone…you…want…" Bobby said as his voice dropped and he looked away.

"Bobby you're not afraid I'll leave you now are you?" Rogue asked as she lifted his head so she could see his eyes. She was surprised to see that there were tears in his eyes. "That's it isn't it. Damn Bobby haven't you learned anything yet. I love you Bobby and tonight I plan on showing you just how much…" Rogue said with a wink.

"Umm…thanks Prof. we'll see you later." Bobby said as he grabbed Rogue's hand and pulled her out the door.

Professor Xavier didn't need to read their minds to know what the were planing on doing… 

"So was it worth the wait?" Bobby asked as he held Rogue next to him and relished the feel of her skin against his.

"Yes it was definitely worth waiting for. I can't believe how happy I am right now. Promise me something." Rogue said as she rested her head against Bobby's chest.

"I'll promise you anything just tell me what it is." Bobby replied kissing the top of her head.

"Promise you'll never stop loving me. If you did I don't know what I would do." Rogue said as tears began to well up in her eyes as they begged Bobby to give the answer she so desperately needed to hear.

Bobby saw the longing in her eyes and wiped away the tears that were beginning to fall. "Rogue I love you, you know that. I'll never stop loving you and I'll never leave your side."

"Do you promise?" Rogue asked pleadingly.

"Yes Rogue I promise. I'll never leave you." Bobby said, finally giving Rogue the answer she was looking for.

"Good." Rogue said lying against Bobby's chest and drifting off to sleep.


	2. The Answer He's Been Waiting For

Disclaimer: I still don't own the X-Men. 

Bobby Drake looked over at the woman he was beginning to love more than his own life. Rogue was lying with her head against his chest and one arm around his body the other resting against his side. As he carefully disengaged himself from the sleeping Rogue Bobby began to think about everything that had happened in the past few months. First Rogue had won control over her power. Second he was finding that the more time he spent with her the more he found that he didn't want to live without her. As he pondered these thoughts he slowly made his way over to his dresser and opened the top drawer and took out the small box that was hidden there. As he looked over at the still sleeping Rogue to make sure she was still sleeping he opened the box and looked at the small diamond ring inside. He had been planning on asking Rogue to marry him for quite some time but now, it seemed like it was all falling into place.

Suddenly Rogue shifted and Bobby hurriedly hid the ring in the drawer again. As he slowly turned and looked into Rogue's big brown eyes he remembered just way he had fallen for her in the first place. 

"Morning lover." Rogue said as she stretched out on the bed nearly dislodging the blanket and showing Bobby just enough to catch his attention. God he loved her.

"Nothing," he lied. "Just looking for some socks." 

"Oh really…" Rogue said as she looked at the clock. "Holy shit Bobby we're gonna be late for math! Why didn't you wake me up?" 

"You looked so peaceful that I just couldn't wake you…besides it's Saturday, no classes." Bobby said trying, rather unsuccessfully, to stifle a laugh.

"Ha, ha Frosty you think you're so funny don't you?" Rogue retorted as she threw a pillow at his head.

"I don't think I know I'm funny and sweet, and charming," he said as he made his way over to the bed.

"Bobby…if we don't go down the others are gonna wonder…" Rogue said even as she laid back and felt Bobby lay against her.

"We'll be down in a few minutes I just wanted to spend a few more minutes alone with you." Bobby said as he drew her closer to him and felt her lay her head on his chest just like she had since the first time they had slept together.

Fifteen minutes later the young couple did finally arrive downstairs just in time for breakfast. They were greeted with knowing smiles from the teachers, lots of laughter from the students, and a growl from Logan. About ten minutes into breakfast Bobby excused himself and went back to his room and retrieved the ring from his dresser. Everything was perfect he decided. It was time for him to take that leap and ask Rogue to marry him.

When Bobby came back everyone knew that something was up. For one thing the temperature of the room dropped slightly a sure sign that 'Iceman' was nervous. Then there was the nervous energy that radiated from him as he walked over to Rogue.

"Rogue I need to ask you something…" Bobby said as he slipped his hand into his pocket.

"What about Bobby…" Rogue asked just a little concerned because of the look in his eyes.

"About us…" he answered as he dropped to one knee and held out the ring for her to see. "Rogue you're my entire world. I can't imagine a day that doesn't have you in it. I want you to marry me. So what d'ya say?

"Bobby I…" Rogue began before she began to slump to the ground as Bobby caught her in his arms and looked at her as she lay limply in his arms before rushing for the infirmary. 

"Jean What's wrong with her…will she be alright?" Bobby asked as he paced the floor.

"She'll be fine Bobby." Jean replied placing a hand on the young man's shoulder. "She was just shocked that's all. You definitely gave her the shock of her life back there."

"Yeah and I didn't exactly get the answer I was looking for either." Bobby said sadly as he slipped into a chair.

"She's awake," Jean said using her telepathic abilities to relay a message to Bobby and the rest of the students and faculty. "She says that she wants to see everyone in the gardens ASAP especially you Bobby." 

"Great what next…" Bobby wondered as he headed for the gardens.

As he walked up he saw that most of the members of the house had already arrived and were already talking about the mess he had gotten himself into. He tried to ignore them but he couldn't help feeling that they were right. He went to touch the ring box but it wasn't in his pocket. He must've left it on the table when he took Rogue to the infirmary. It was at that moment that Rogue walked into the garden.

She was a beautiful as ever. And it looked like she was carrying something…oh no Bobby thought; it was the ring box. As she got closer to him he felt his heart sink…she was going to say no he could feel it. By the time she reached him he had prepared himself for the worst so when she gave him the box back he started to turn and leave…until she started talking.

"Well aren't you going to ask me?" Rogue asked a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Huh?" Bobby said extremely confused.

"Are you or aren't you going to ask me to marry you? I know you want the answer so just ask me already…and it better be good." Rogue said trying her best to sound menacing.

"Ok fine," Bobby said as he got down on one knee with his head down. He started very quietly so it was hard to make out what he was saying. "Everything I said before is true. You really are my whole world Rogue. I want you to be mine for now and forever. Would you marry me?" Bobby asked as he looked up and saw tears in the beautiful eye of the woman he loved.

"You big lunck head of course I'll marry you, hell I thought you'd never ask." Rogue said through small sobs as Bobby wrapped his arms around her and slipped the ring onto her left ring finger. 

Everyone there cheered for the newly engaged couple, everyone that is except Logan. When the rest had gone and Bobby and Rogue alone Logan came by to have a little 'heart-to-heart' with Bobby.

"Listen here bub," Logan began, " Rogue is like a daughter to me and if you hurt her…" he said as he let his middle claw slide out. "This will be in your gut faster than you can you can think."

"Don't worry Logan I'll take care of her, I promise." Bobby said as he watched the claw and prepared to retaliate if the need was imminent.

"Good. Just remember if you don't keep your promise to me I'll be sure to keep mine to you." Logan said as he walked away.

"What did he want?" Rogue asked her boyfri– soon to be husband.

"Nothing much he just said that he'd kill me if I hurt you." He replied in a casual voice.

"Ha, ha, ha. Yeah that sounds like Logan. Don't worry to much about it It's his way of saying he approves." Rogue explained.

"Well we better get back…" Bobby said. 

"Yeah we should…" Rogue replied as she led him to a secluded place.

They weren't seen for several hours. When they did make it back the were greeted with smirks and knowing looks because of their dirty close.

"Was it worth all this attention?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know Lover was it?" Rogue asked flirtatiously.

"You bet it was." Bobby replied as he gave Rogue a kiss. 


	3. The wedding

Disclaimer: I still don't own the X-Men Ok I know it has been foreveer since I up dated so here goes. I hope you all like the finished product.  
The Wedding (finally) It was a beautiful August day at the Xavier Institute, the sun was shining, the leaves where just begining to turn various shades of orange and gold, and both Bobby Drake and Marie/Rogue where both going insane. "How do I look, Jubes?" Rogue asked her best friend and maid-of-honor Jubilation Lee. "You look absolutely amazing Marie. This dress fits you so well it's not even funny. You're making me jealous over here." Jubilee laughed as she watched her friend twirl around in the custom made wedding dress. The dress was made almost entirely of black satin. Since it was a custom made dress it showed all of Marie's ample curves. It was split on both sides along the legs and the slits were trimmed in white lace. It was also low cut and this was also trimmed in white. Marie looked absolutely stunning in it. It almost brought tears to Jubilee's eyes to think that it was almost time for the wedding. "I wonder what Bobby's up to." Marie pondered out loud. "Probably being just as nervous as you are." Jubilee answered. "Yeah especially since John is going to be his best man." "Not only that, but the entire Brotherhood is going to be here thanks to Prof. Xavier calling a truce just for today." "Yeah..." Marie said, her voice full of worry. ............................................................................ .................................................................... "Bobby, stop moving for the love of Marie." John/Pyro said slightly annoyed at his best friend/arch-enemy. "Sorry man i'm just kinda nervous is all?" Bobby answered as he tried to calm his nerves. "Yeah this is a big day for you isn't it?" John replied as he finished helping Bobby get into his tuxedo. "It's not only the fact that I'm getting married it's that all of the Brotherhood is here...I'm kinda worried about a fight starting..." Bobby said as he turned to face his best man. Bobby don't worry about it we are all under orders not to start anything with you guys. This is supposed to be a happy day and we won't wreck it so calm down." John assured him. "Yeah I suppose so..." Bobby said as he glanced at the time. "Holy shit! it's almost time. You do have the ring right?" "Yes I have the ring for the fiftieth time." John chuckled. "Ok...Ok...let's head down to the back yard so we can be ready." Bobby said as he began to get anxious again. "Bobby chill out man this is going to be great." "Right," Bobby said as he took a deep breath., "let's go get me married." ............................................................................ .................................................................... "Rogue, it's time..." Logan started to say. Then Marie turned around and for one of the few times in his life he was struck speachless. She was absolutely stunning in that dress. It just made him remember how long ago it was since he had picked her up. She was a true rogue then, even more so than he was at the time. Her power isolated her from the rest of the world...and then she had met Bobby and her world changed....and because of that so had his. She had finally fouind someone that wasn't afraid of her power, someone that was willing to take the risk, and because of that Logan had been put on the sideline. She didn't need him to protect her anymore...and he didn't know for sure if he was happy or not. "What did you say Logan?" Rogue...no she was definately Marie now he reminded himself...asked. "It's time to go down to the yard. It's about time for the ceremony to start and it won't without the bride there." Logan said smiling slightly. "Well, aight that a sight. I might have seen you smile what two or three times tops?" Marie asked. "Yeah well today is a very special day kid and i'm happy for you. Even happier that you want me to walk you down that isle." Logan said the smile slowly spreading across his face. "Yeah I s'pose so." Marie said as she walked to the door. "Jubes is already down there so we better hurry." Logan said as he walked her down the stairs. "The ceremony will start in fifteen minutes you ready?" "O'course I'm ready are you kidding me? I've been looking forward to this day since we found out how to control my power. I can't wait to say I do." Marie said as she began smiling as well. "Yeah i bet." Logan said. "Well here we are...you ready for this? Wait I already asked you that didn't I? Well anyway here we go." Logan stammered as the music began to play. ............................................................................ .................................................................... As Logan walked Marie out to the ceremony he felt a shadow fall over them and he smelt a familiar scent. His claws unconciously slid from their housing as he turned to see the man who he had come to hate with a passion...Sabertooth. "What the hell do you want bub?" Logan asked in a voice bordering on a growl. "Nothing from you, Little Man. I just wanted to say congrats to the girl that's all. Bealeave it or not i know what it's like to love someone," Sabertooth said as he looked side long at Mystique. "So i just wanted to wish her luck...there i said my peace." He said as he began to turn away. "Sabertooth wait a minute..." Came Marie's voice. "I just wanted to say thank you. For wishing me luck and all" She said smiling. "Whatever kid. Don't get all mushy on me cuz next time I see you I entend to make your new hubby a widow, or maybe iI'll kill you both so you can be together." Sabertooth said trying his best not to be touched and failing miserably. Seeing his uncomfort Marie simply laughed and began dragging Logan along telling him that there were about to be late for her own wedding. ............................................................................ .................................................................... As Bobby watched Marie walk down the isle he remembered all the time he had been without her. All the times he had wished he had someone to tell his secret to, to hold when he was scared, someone that would love him dispite being different than everyone else.. Then he found Marie, and everything had changed. It was all a whirlwind from there. All the events had culminated at when they had discovered how to control Marie's power. It was then that he had decided to make her his wife. Now that day had come and she was standing right there in front of him looking more beautiful than she ever had before...if that was possible he laughed to himself...and then tere was Logan giving her his hand. "You do realize that if you hurt him I'm going to skin you myself right bub?" Logan whispered so only Bobby could hear. Bobby simply nodded and smiled slightly letting Logan know that he had no entention of hurting Marie. Logan nodded back and handed Marie over to him and slowly walked back to to take his seat next to Scott. ............................................................................ .................................................................... It was a beatiful ceremony. Everyone was looking forward to greating the new couple as they left for the honeymoon but they were all in for a big surprise. "They split!" Jubilee exclaimed as she came storming out of the manor. Everyone was silent as Jubilee told everyone about the note she had found. It told everyone that they were both happy that everyone had come but that they just wanted to be alone for a while. "Well I can understand that..." Scott said as he began to think of his and Jeans wedding night. . Everyone else agreed that they could let them have their time alone. ............................................................................ .................................................................... "Do you think we should have left like that?" Bobby asked. "Come over here and I'll remind why we did..." Marie said seductively. With that the lights turned out and all that could be heard from the room was....well we'll leave that for another story. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------- A/N: I know the ending kinda stinks but i couldn't think of anything else so I'll rewrite it later. I just thought it would best if I posted it now. So i hope you like it. please R&R maybe you could think of a better ending. 


End file.
